Princess of Darkness
by royalphoenix
Summary: Kai is a vampire. Elektra is a Vampire slayer with a twist. The vampires know her as Princess of Darkness. Elektra is a vampire herself however she turns on her own kind to protect the innocent humans for the world domination of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Royalphoenix:** Heya ppls. I know, another story, but hey I couldn't help it. Anyways this is just a prologue and it doesn't have any beyblade characters in this chapter. I promise you that in the next chapter there will be beyblade characters. So yeah, please Enjoy.

* * *

Hello I am Elektra, yeah I know who would call their child Elektra, but hey I have grown to love the name. But this story isn't about names; let me first tell you about my family and what we are before I start my story.

I have blonde hair that goes down to the middle of my back with red streaks, my eye colour is ruby red. My favourite colours are black and red. My brother Daisuke is my twin and he is the opposite of me he has black hair with blue streaks and his eye colour is sapphire blue. His favourite colour is also black.

My father is human, my mother is a vampire. My parents defied the law of which humans and vampires cannot find peace in one another. Huh how wrong was that law, they had two children, my brother and me. We are half human half vampire. It is a curse yet a blessing as my family have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from vampires. Yes I am talking about humans. Some have been stupid enough to try and fight vampires with the information that they read in books. They tried stakes, garlic, holy water, crucifixes, sunlight etc. Pft what a load of good that did. Those humans died. But it was their own fault for going after vampires. Cause if you haven't figured it out yet Vampires cannot be killed using the weapons listed above. A long time ago we might have been hurt or even killed by them, but as years past on vampires have grown immune to these weapons and they cannot hurt us anymore.

If you think this story is about humans trying to kill vampires. Then you're sadly wrong. For what I'm about to tell you is a story about vampires against vampires, friendship and romance. That's right I'm going to tell you a part of my life.

I have been fighting vampires from the age of 12, yep for 4 years I have killed what humans cannot. I am the strongest Vampire slayer around. The vampires have given me the name **Princess of Darkness**.

Now if you are human who loves vampires, than this story is just purely entertainment. But if you're a human and you don't believe in vampires, please leave now.

However if any vampires are reading this then it **might or might not** uncover some fact about how to kill other vampires, how to gain friendship and most importantly how to love humans.

I will tell my story in third person.

Please keep you hand and feet inside the vehicle at all times, if you are a vampire no feeding off humans, and no flash photography.

Now let me start on the night I fought a new vampire.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix: so what did ya think? I felt really proud with that prologue? So please R&R cause I really want to know what you though of it, please. I aim to get about 3-4 reviews for this. Luv Phoenix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalphoenix:** heya. Yay this story is on a C2. ok its on 2 but one of them is mine. thanks. Hope you enjoy

* * *

A shadowy figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for prey while trying to shake off its chaser. 

A black aura was surrounding the first figure (you could just see it by the help of the full moon) as it called for its partner in crime. A black coloured phoenix named Black Dranzer came to its friend's aid. The shadowy figure opened its mouth to speak. Its sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Kill her," said the male's voice of the first figure. Black Dranzer obeyed.

Meanwhile the second figure had a red aura surround it as it called for its friend. A lion crossed dragon appeared standing on its hind legs ready for the impact of Black Dranzer's attack.

"Dralion, fight it," said the female's voice of the second figure. The two figures kept running while the beasts fought.

"Get back here," said the female chaser.

"Why should I?" asked the male figure. Just then he stopped. Not cause he was ordered to but because he had run out of places to run. He turned to his chaser.

"You may have won tonight Princess of Darkness but I'll be back. Come Black Dranzer," said the male. Black Dranzer stopped fighting and went to its master's side. The shadowy figure disappeared. Well not completely, a black was flying in his place. It turned and flew off with Black Dranzer.

"I'll be waiting," said the Princess of Darkness, "You fought well Dralion. Let's go home. The moon is setting and we need our sleep."

Dralion roared in approval. The Princess of Darkness and Dralion headed home.

Elektra awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Elektra was so tired that she turned the alarm off and went back to sleep.

She didn't realise that her bedroom door quietly opened then closed. Someone made a running leap onto Elektra's bed. Elektra's ruby red eyes shot open when she felt something heavy on her legs.

"Daisuke get off me," said Elektra to her brother.

"Sorry sis, mum said to get you up and I couldn't resist," said Daisuke as he got up off the bed, "don't forget we have school."

"How could I forget that stupid place," said Elektra. Daisuke just laughed. Elektra used this to her advantage. She ran to the bathroom, with her enhanced speed, before Daisuke could move. It was Elektra's turn to laugh; she finally outwitted her brother and got to the bathroom first for a change.

"I'll get you for this Elektra," said Daisuke as he pounded on the bathroom door.

"Hahaha I'd like to see you try," replied Elektra through the door. Elektra got ready and after a fight over breakfast with Daisuke she was on her way to school.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** So how was that? I might not be updating this story regularly because my main story at the moment is Cursed Love. If you like princesses, legends and romance then please go and R&R it. Oh yeah, just a warning, Kai's thoughts are a bit sick in this, and he might seem OOC but hey it's all good. Luv Phoenix. So how was that? I might not be updating this story regularly because my main story at the moment is If you like princesses, legends and romance then please go and R&R it. Oh yeah, just a warning, Kai's thoughts are a bit sick in this, and he might seem OOC but hey it's all good. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

hopeless-romantic-nr-one

Dvlsadvocate

Prisca-Angel

SpiritualEnergy

lilgirl14


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope you're enjoying this so far. Enjoy this chappie

* * *

"Hi Elektra," said Hilary as they walked down the hallway of their school. 

"Hey Hil, what's up?" asked Elektra.

"Nothing. So how'd it go last night?" whispered Hilary.

"I fought this new vampire. I swear they are getting stronger. This one got away," whispered Elektra, "Anyways I'm sort of pissed of at my bro."

"What did he do this time?" asked Hilary.

"He woke me up when I sleeping peacefully but I got him back," said Elektra. They walked into their first class. They walked to where some of their friends and Elektra's brother talking amongst themselves. A few other people were scattered around the classroom either doing their homework that they forgot to do the night before, reading or being bored shitless. There was always one person that caught Elektra's attention. A teenage boy with two toned blue and grey hair and crimson eyes. He always listened to his MP3 player whilst looking out the window from his seat at the back of the classroom.

"How many times have I told you, stay away from him. Mr. Sourpuss doesn't want friends or a girlfriend," said Hilary as she noticed Elektra looking at the two tone haired guy, "Besides you already going out with Tala."

"Your right," said Elektra as she started talking to her friends.

Kai's POV

'God I'm bored shitless. There is nothing interesting in my life… Wait a minute there is, but I'll never be able to go out with her not while she has a boyfriend and besides my grandfather wouldn't allow it. I'll never get to touch her long silky blonde and red hair; I'll never get to hold her…oh crap she just walked in. Ok Kai look bored shitless and out the window,' I thought to myself.

Normal POV

After the class ended, Hilary and Elektra went and put their things in their locker. "Hey chicky babies," said a guy with red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi Hil, Elektra," said a navy blue haired guy next to Tala.

"Hey Tala, Tyson," said Hilary as both she and Elektra closed their lockers.

"Hey Tala," said Elektra as she went up and kissed the redhead.

"Hi Tyson," said Elektra to the bluenette.

"Have you seen Max and Ray?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah they said that they would meet up with us later," said Elektra.

"Oh ok," said Tyson as he started playing with Hilary's hair.

"Hook in Hil," said Tala as he wrapped his arms around Elektra's waist and placed his head next to Elektra's using her shoulder as support.

"Yeah at least Tyson wouldn't have fallen in love with you just because you saved him from a hungry vampire," said Elektra.

"Yes and the only vampire I want to be around is you Elektra. My cute lil vampire," said Tala as he kissed Elektra's cheek.

"Hey want about Daisuke, he's a vampire too, ya know," said Elektra in a whispered voice.

"And your brother too, I guess," whispered Tala.

"We better get to class," said Hilary. Both Hilary and Tyson had English, Tala had PE and Elektra had History. Kai was also in Elektra's History class. Max also had history while Ray had PE with Tala.

"Good afternoon class," said the history teacher, Mrs Golden, "today you will start on your assignment. It will be a group assignment. I will be choosing your partners."

'I hope she makes me and Max partners,' thought Elektra as she silently prayed to be in the same group as her friend.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** So how was that? So who is going to be Elektra's partner? R&R. 

Thanks to:

SpiritualEnergy

Dvlsadvocate

Blitz12

Prisca-Angel

BeckyKai4Eva

Luv Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Amber and Tiffany. Jamie and Nina. Jason and Will. Tracy and David. Danielle and Helen. Nick and Pierre. Ruby and John. Sharon and Lucinda. Sandra and Max. Elektra and Kai," the teacher said, "You will have to research on a legend. Wether it is mythical or not is for you to decide. Also whether it is a recent or ancient is also up to you. Now please sit next to your partners." 

"And here I was hoping to be in the same group as you," said Max.

"Yeah same here but instead I got stuck with Mr. Sourpuss. See-ya Maxie," said Elektra as she walked over to Kai.

Kai didn't move when Elektra walked up to him.

"Hi," said Elektra.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Ok, have it your way. But just to let you know you are doing half of this assignment too so don't think that your going to get off easy," said Elektra.

"Whatever," replied Kai. Elektra sat down looking a bit pissed off with her partner already.

"Your assignment in a 2000 word essay. The due date is next month," said Ms Golden as she handed out the assignment sheets. Most of the class groaned at hearing that it was a 2000 word essay.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Elektra.

* * *

Kai's POV 

"So what do you want to do?" I heard Elektra ask.

'Oh wouldn't you want to know. I want to get down and dirty with you. Yeah that's right I want to get you in bed with me, I want you to love me, hold me, whisper sweet nothing in my ear with that angelic voice of yours. I want to…'

* * *

Noraml POV 

Elektra snapped him out of his thought.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked Kai as he rubbed his now red check.

"You weren't listening to me," said Elektra.

"So what do you want to do this assignment on?" asked Kai.

"Um… I don't know. I was thinking about doing it vampires," said Elektra.

"Wh…what?" asked Kai as some of the colour drained out of his face.

'Does she know?' Kai thought.

"Wh…why would you want to do it on vampires?" asked Kai.

"Well I've always had a love for vampires and I really want to research on them. I want to know more about them and besides them being bloodsucking creatures and all I think they are cool," said Elektra as she pretended like she knew nothing about vampires.

"Yeah whatever," said Kai. Just then the class ended. Elektra walked over to Max. They talked for a few seconds as Max picked up his things.

"Oh and Hiwatari who about we start on the assignment tonight," said Elektra over her shoulder as soon as she reached the door.

"Where?" asked Kai.

"My place," said Elektra, "I'll meet you at the front of the school."

Tala came down the corridor as soon as Elektra walked out of her history class.

"There's my angel," said Tala as he wrapped his arms around Elektra's waist and kissed her.

"And there's my devil," Elektra said after they parted for air.

"Hey I not really a devil am I?" asked Tala.

"No. And I am not much of an angel," said Elektra as they walked to their next class hand in hand. They had English together before lunch. Nothing really happened in English. Nothing ever does.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix: **so Kai and Elektra are partners. I wounder what will happen. R&R. 

Please go R&R my story 'Nightmare Wolves'. It also contains vampires. See ya next chappie. Luv Phoenix.

I got 10 reviews, yay. Thanks to:

Blitz12

SpiritualEnergy

nav.love

Dvlsadvocate

hopeless-romantic-nr-one

BeckyKai4Eva

Ajrin

HeartlessDevil

Dragoon guardian and Vaila letailleur

Princess Sylvia


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Please enjoy.

* * *

The two lovebirds walked into the cafeteria and into the line where Ray was standing. 

"Hey Ray," said Elektra as she and Tala pushed into line. No one cared if the two pushed in line. Their group was the most popular and Elektra and Tala were the two most popular people at school.

"Oh hey you two," said Ray, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" asked Tala.

"Nothing much," said Ray.

"So where did you and Max disappear to earlier today?" asked Elektra.

"Oh trying to get some girls to go out with us for the dance that's coming up," said Ray.

"What I totally forgot about the dance," said Elektra, "I'm so stupid."

"No your not," Tala and Ray said at the same time.

"Thanks I appreciate that, but I am stupid," said Elektra. They got their lunch, sat down and ate it without a word spoken.

"Hey Elektra," came Hilary's voice. Elektra turned around to find Hilary standing behind her.

"So ya going to try out for the play?" asked Hilary as she sat down next to Elektra.

"What play?" Elektra asked, curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet," said Hilary.

"Oh wow, I'd love to. Are you going to try out?" asked Elektra.

"Hell yeah," replied Hilary. Just then the bell rung and so they had to go to class. Elektra couldn't keep her mind off of the play for the whole lesson. But hey half the class couldn't either. When the bell signalled for the end of class, everyone ran out of the room and to the auditorium, where the rehearsals were taking place. Elektra bumped into Hilary just outside the auditorium doors.

"Good luck," they both said in unison. They burst out laughing for a few seconds. The walked in and sat down until it was their turns.

They watched as one by one the girls walked on stage and made a complete fool of themselves.

"Hilary Tachibana," yelled the director. Hilary stood up and went on stage. Elektra admitted that Hilary was good on stage, she was like a natural. Elektra was next up.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Elektra said as she recited the balcony scene. As soon as she finished everyone burst into a much louder applaud then what Hilary received. The guys were up next. Hilary and Elektra stayed and watched. Tala, Ray, Max, Tyson and even Kai was there auditioning for the part of Romeo.

"Thank you for auditioning. The cast and the roles they will play will be posted up tomorrow," said the director before he walked out.

"Hey Elektra," said Hilary, "Do you wanna watch a movie now?"

"I'd love to but I have to start a history assignment," said Elektra.

"Ok," said Hilary. Elektra watched her friend disappear. She turned around to find Kai standing against the wall, waiting for her.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** so next chappie gets interesting and Elektra and Daisuke's mum appears. I won't get into too much detail about the play but you'll understand later why I put it in there (hopefully). I've finished typing this story up and you're going to hate me for the ending. R&R. Luv Phoenix 

10 reviews again. I love you guys/girls (not in that way). Keep up the reviews. Thanks to:

HeartlessDevil

Princess Sylvia

Ajrin

Blitz12

Crismon Eyes

Strata Dranzer and Vaila letailleur

BeckyKai4Eva

SpiritualEnergy

Uzumaki Angel

Ayla Silverfang


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix:** heya ppls. Enjoy chappie 6.

* * *

"You ready?" she asked. 

"Hn," was Kai's reply as they walked out of school. They reached Elektra's house, or should I say mansion/castle.

"You live here?" Kai asked, impressed. Elektra nodded.

"Come in. You might wanna be quiet though," Elektra said as they walked to the front door.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"My mum would be asleep. She does night shift," Elektra said, half lying. They walked up to Elektra's bedroom. Again Kai was impressed. The walls were painted crimson and the carpet was black. In the middle of the room was a king side bed with blood red and black silk sheets. Kai could she that her family had a lot of money.

They got to work on the assignment. Both lying on the bed with some information on vampires in front of them. Elektra wanted to do the assignment on vampires so that she could learn more about her kind and about her family. After a couple of hours and some of the assignment done, Elektra got a bit bored. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kai. Kai looked up at her. She had an innocent smile on her face. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her. She caught the pillow and poked her tongue out. He grabbed another pillow and a full pillow fight took place.

Kai had Crystal lying on her back on the bed. Both of them were panting. His face was an inch away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as he closed the gap and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" said Kai as he ended the kiss. Elektra was shocked to even speak.

"I better go. See-ya," said Kai as he got up leave.

"What about the assignment?" asked Elektra finally getting over the shock of Kai and the kiss.

"We'll finish it later," said Kai before he disappeared from Elektra's room and out of her parent's mansion.

"Why'd he leave in such a hurry?" asked Daisuke as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I guess he's late for something important. Why'd ya ask?" asked Elektra.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I felt a negative vibe coming off him. And I don't like it," said Daisuke.

"I happen too take good care of myself," said Elektra, "Besides my life is always in danger, after all I am the only one that constantly goes out protecting mankind. Whereas you can't be bothered in helping your own sister fight vampires."

"Well you never ask for help," said Daisuke defensively.

"That's because I know I won't get any help from you," yelled Elektra.

"Fine if you want help, I'll help you tonight," Daisuke yelled back.

"Can't you keep your voices down? I was tiring to sleep," said their mother as she appeared next to Daisuke.

"Sorry mum," Daisuke and Elektra said together.

"That's ok," said their mother, Megan, "Aren't you suppose to be outside protecting humans?"

"Yes mum. We were just about to go," said Daisuke. Elektra put her black leather cloak on and left the mansion with Daisuke.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** Another chappie down.. R&R. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

SpiritualEnergy

HeartlessDevil

Dvlsadvocate

nav.love

Ajrin

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

brat-always-day-and-night

iceblueangel-k

Princess Sylvia

BeckyKai4Eva

Ayla Silverfang

Strata Dranzer and Vaila letailleur


	7. Chapter 7

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

Elektra and Daisuke walked around still arguing about Kai. 

"Would you shut up," Elektra snapped, "I don't want to hear it anymore. I have Tala not Kai." Elektra jumped up onto the rooftops and ran away from her brother. Daisuke gave chase. Elektra abruptly stopped.

"Why'd…" Daisuke began before Elektra cut him off.

"Something is in the shadows," she whispered. They watched the shadows. A couple of vampires were hiding there. Elektra jumped down and startled the vampires. Daisuke followed and both took fighting stances. The 2 enemy vampires separated, Daisuke went one way after one and Elektra went the other way. The vampire Elektra was chasing jumped up onto the rooftops.

"Come here and fight me, coward," said yelled.

"Never," came the voice of the vampire she fought from the night before. It somehow seemed familiar her. She mental shook her head as she called for Dralion. Her enemy called for Black Dranzer. Both beasts fought. Elektra skidded into her enemy. Her enemy clawed at her. She dodged them and clawed back. She managed to scratch the enemy's arm. She smirked. She kicked him and he fell to the ground. Daisuke had killed his vampire and appeared to help Elektra.

"Stay out of this Daisuke," Elektra said as she heard her brother approach.

"You might want to look behind you," Daisuke said. Elektra turned her head and ducked just in time to see a black energy beam fly above her. She growled and retuned her attention back to her enemy only to find out that he had escaped. Elektra growled again.

"That's it, I don't want your help anymore," she growled at her brother, "Dralion lets go." She jumped off the rooftop and walked away from her brother. He shrugged and followed her.

* * *

She awoke early the next morning still pissed of at her brother for interrupting the fight last night. She slammed the bathroom door closed and got ready for school. 10mins later she walked into the kitchen to find her brother getting his breakfast. 

"Elektra I…," he started to say.

"I don't want to hear it," Elektra snapped at him. Daisuke knew better then to piss his sister off even more. They both ate breakfast in silence. Elektra kept glaring at Daisuke.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Daisuke asked. Elektra pushed past him and went to her red bike. She revved the engine and went to school. Daisuke shook his head.

"Man, you sure hold a grudge," he said to himself as he got into his car and drove to school.

* * *

"Hey Elektra," said Hilary as she walked up to Elektra. Elektra glared at her. 

"Ok who pissed you off?" Hilary asked just as Daisuke entered the school. Elektra looked over at him and glared.

"What did your brother do this time?" Hilary sighed as they walked to first class.

"He interrupted me in a fight and so the enemy got away," Elektra whispered as she entered the classroom. Her eyes immediately fell onto Kai. She blushed as she remembered what happened at her place.

"Do I even have to say it?" sighed Hilary.

"No," Elektra said as she went to talk with her friends.

* * *

Kai's POV. 

'She seems angry this morning. Wonder if it's what I did back at her place,' I thought as I accidentally bumped the scratch mark that my enemy caused.

'I'll get you for that Princess of Darkness,' my mind screamed. I couldn't be bothered with my MP3 player this morning so I just stared out the window, only until she came. Oh how sweet her lips were last night. I just want her to be mine. But why would she love me, I'm a vampire and she's a human. I'd drink her blood before we'd even do it.

* * *

TBC… 

**Phoenix: **naughty, naughty Kai. Well there's a big clue in there somewhere. Some people have already guessed it but still some haven't. So what ya think? R&R. Luv Phoenix. P.S. please go R&R **StrataDranzer** stories.

Thanks to:

StrataDranzer

Maxigirl

JusticeDream

Blitz12

HeartlessDevil

iceblueangel-k

Princess Sylvia

Zangoose9229

BeckyKai4Eva

Dvlsadvocate


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

Normal POV. 

"I wonder if we got a part in the play," Hilary said.

Elektra nodded, "You would have. You were a natural."

"So were you," said Hilary as the teacher walked in. Elektra forgot about being mad at her brother as the day went on. At last the list was put up and everyone who tried out flocked towards it. Elektra stayed back and let everyone else have a look.

* * *

Elektra walked up to the list. The first thing she saw was that she got the lead role as Juliet. She smiled making one of her fangs protrude over her lips. Everyone though she was a neko-jin like Ray because of her fangs and enhanced abilities. The next thing she saw was the lead male role was going to be played by Kai. She wondered if she was just lucky or if it was fate. She shook her head. She was loyal to Tala not to Kai. She walked into the cafeteria and greeted her friends. 

"Aw you got Juliet," said Hilary.

"And you got Lady Capulet," Elektra said.

"Wanna practice our lines after school?" Hilary asked.

"Whatever, mother," Elektra said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. Both girls burst out into laughter.

* * *

Kai watched the blonde as she laughed with her friends. He envied her. She had friends whereas he didn't. He shook his head and went back to his food. 

Elektra turned around and looked at Kai. She thought about what happened between them last night. She mental shook her head and turned back to her friends.

School ended for the day. Elektra rode home with Hilary sitting behind her. Her brother was in the car behind them.

* * *

Elektra and Hilary sat in Elektra's room trying to memorise their lines. 

"This is no use," Elektra groaned as she threw the play down on her bed.

"Keep trying," Hilary encouraged her friend. Elektra sighed. She nodded, picked the script back up and began rehearsing again. As soon as Elektra finished her last line a knock at her closed bedroom door was heard.

"Yes," said Elektra as she looked up to see Daisuke enter with a drink for them and some cake.

"Sorry about last night," he said directly looking into his sisters eyes.

"You're forgiven," sighed Elektra, who was not in the mood to argue again with her brother.

* * *

Hilary walked home hours later with Elektra beside her as the Princess of Darkness. It was dark and Elektra wasn't going to let one of her friends get hurt. 

"Take care, Hils," Elektra said as she watched Hilary walk inside her home. Hilary waved and Elektra disappeared, hiding in the shadows.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** so what ya think? R&R. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

HeartlessDevil

Ajrin

Princess Sylvia

BeckyKai4Eva

JusticeDream

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Dvlsadvocate

ace


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

That night a couple of inexperienced vampires died. She wondered where the other vampire, the ons she fought last night, had gotten to. She shrugged and continued her hunt, stopping at Tala's house. She could see the redhead through the window. He was laughing at something on the T.V. Elektra smiled and remembered the day she saved him from certain death.

* * *

Flashback 

Tala walked down the street towards his home, not suspecting that he was the next victim of a vampire. The vampire waited for him to past the alleyway it was hiding in before the vampire grabbed Tala and dragged him down it. The vampire had its hand clamped around Tala's mouth. Both Tala and the vampire noticed that they weren't alone. Out of nowhere Elektra jumped down, startling the older vampire. Tala was released and a fight between vampires commenced. Tala, too scared to move, stayed rooted on the spot, watching, wondering if the rescuer was a friend or foe.

The vampire swung at Elektra's head, missing her by mere inches, however making her hood came off. The vampire got a good look at her. She growled for her stupidity and immediately called for Dralion, who killed the vampire.

Elektra sighed in relief and went over to Tala.

"It is alright. I won't hurt you," Elektra said in a soft voice. She placed hand on Tala's cheek. Tala, to his and Elektra's surprise, leaned into her hand.

"I know you. You're the girl from school, aren't you?" Tala asked.

Elektra nodded, "Yes. I'm Elektra Storm. Are you alright. Did the vampire hurt you?"

"No. Thankyou for saving me vampire girl," Tala said as Elektra pulled him into a hug. She picked him up and ran to his house, with his directions of course, and made sure he safely got inside.

"I see-ya around Elektra," said Tala. Elektra nodded before she let the shadows consume her.

End Flashback.

* * *

Elektra jumped up onto the roof tops and headed home. She had a shower and slipped into bed, letting the much needed sleep, come. Daisuke watched his sister through the slightly opened bedroom door. He smiled at her innocent sleeping form. Daisuke closed her bedroom door and went to bed himself.

* * *

Elektra walked down the corridors, thinking. She bumped into Tala. 

"Hey," Tala said.

"Huh," Elektra said confused.

"I said hey," Tala said, looking confused at his confused girlfriend.

"Oh, hey," said Elektra as she kissed him.

"What ya thinking about?" Tala asked as he walked Elektra to her class.

"Nothing important," she said, "Just about my brother." Of course she was lying. She was thinking about a certain cold hearted Russian.

She said bye to Tala and walked into her classroom. She immediately spotted Max and Ray. She walked up to them and started to talk to them, glancing at Kai from the corner of her eye every now and then.

Hilary showed up just as the bell chimed, indicating that first lesson had began.

"Hi," Hilary panted.

"What happened to you?" Elektra whispered.

"Missed the bus," Hilary whispered as she tried to regain her breath. Elektra shook her head at her best friend.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** Well you got to hear of how Tala and Elektra met. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

Princess Sylvia

HeartlessDevil

Ajrin

Blitz12

StrataDranzer

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Crismon Eyes

NaMeLeSsLiTtLeGiRl-K

BeckyKai4Eva


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

While Elektra was doing the work the teacher gave them to do, she felt 2 pairs of eyes on her. She looked to her right to find Daisuke looking at her then at someone else. She turned and saw a pair of crimson eyes watching her. A confused look was visible on her face, before she shook her head and continued to work.

* * *

Kai's POV. 

I completed my work 10 minutes ago. I stared out of the window, watching as black storm clouds rolled in. I turned and stared at Elektra. Her brother must have caught me because he was giving me these filthy looks. Like that's going to faze me and so I shot a death glare back at him. Normally people would flinch at it, But Daisuke didn't he just glared back at me. Both of us realised that Elektra was looking at him. She then turned to look at me. Her lips looked really soft today. What am I thinking, she just a human.

* * *

Normal POV. 

Elektra stood up and walked out with Hilary went the bell rung. Elektra stood in the cafeteria line alongside Tala and Hilary. Kai watched as she turned her nose up at the gross looking food that they were serving. She walked away without anything and sat down with her friends.

Elektra kept glancing at Kai. She stood up abruptly. She walked over to Kai without a word spoken to the others and sat down opposite him.

"Hi," she said. Kai looked up at her, acknowledged her with a nod. Before changing the song on him MP3 player.

"Come over tonight. You can sleep over," said Elektra, "I think will be able to finish the draft of the assignment." Kai nodded. Tala walked over.

"Elektra what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm talking to my…," she paused at looked at Kai, "Friend." Tala sat down next to Elektra.

"A friend of Elektra's is a friend of mine," he said to Kai. Kai sighed inwardly. He didn't want Tala there. He only wanted Elektra.

"I've got to go," he mumbled as he stood up and left. Elektra and Tala looked at each other and shrugged. They walked back over to their other friends.

* * *

Kai waited for Elektra at the front of the school. 

"I need to go home of a minute. You can come if you want," Kai said as he got onto his bike. Elektra nodded and started her bike. They weaved in and out of the traffic, Kai leading Elektra towards his home. Kai entered a mansion grounds. Elektra was about to follow when she was stopped by a guard.

"She's with me," Kai growled at the imbecile. Elektra poked her tongue out at the guard and drove on.

"I'll wait here," Elektra said. Kai nodded and entered the mansion only to return a few minutes later with an overnight bag.

"Ready?" she asked. Kai nodded and got back onto his bike. They drove back to the school with Kai leading. He slowed down and let Elektra lead him to her place.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** come on peoples REWVIEW, please. Anyways, who knows what's going to happen? Oh wait I do –evil laugh-.Also please go and R&R StrataDranzer's stories. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

HeartlessDevil

Ajrin

Blitz12

Princess Sylvia

Crismon Eyes

BeckyKai4Eva


	11. Chapter 11

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

Elektra and Kai worked hard that afternoon. Elektra looked at her clock which read 5.56pm. 

"I'll be back," she said as she walked out of her room and went to find Daisuke. Daisuke was in his room, being bored. Elektra knocked and entered his room.

"Hey," she said as she sat down on his bed.

"Hey sis," Daisuke replied as he looked at her.

"I need you to protect the humans tonight. I have someone over," whispered Elektra.

"I know. I can sense him," Daisuke sighed. He nodded as he looked at the pleaded expression on his twin sister. He got up and walked outside and into the night.

* * *

Elektra re-entered her room. Kai had just finished the last of their assignment. 

"That wasn't hard," he said. Elektra smiled.

"I agree," she said as she sat down on her bed next to Kai. Kai started tickling her.

"St…st…Stop ple…please," she said through her laughter. Kai smirked but stopped tickling her. Elektra sat up and the both looked into one another's eyes. Elektra leaned forward and kissed Kai softly on the lips. Kai pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Elektra wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt passion flood through her veins.

'I've never felt like this when I kiss Tala,' she thought. She dismissed the thought. She pulled back so that she could breathe. Kai saw the look of desire in her eyes.

'She likes me,' he thought. He gently pushed Elektra down onto the bed. He placed his lips on hers in a fiery kiss. Kai's hand went up her shirt. She broke the kiss and sat up.

"Let's practice for the play?" she asked. Kai sighed but nodded. They practiced for hours, until a knock at her bedroom door was heard.

"Come in," she said to the closed door. Her mother walked in.

"I'm going to…," she paused as her eyes fell upon Kai, "'work'**(1)**. Who is this young gentleman?"

"Kai Hiwatari ma'am. It's nice to meet Elektra's mother," he said as he stood up and shook Megan's hand. Megan walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She had a shocked expression on her face but it went away as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

Elektra fell asleep after a while. Kai smiled down at her before he laid down next to her think about whether he should tell her that he's a vampire or not. He looked at the sleeping girl before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Elektra yawned and opened her ruby eyes to look at the clock which read 9.13am. She turned around and found herself face to face with Kai's chest. His arms were around her waist. She snuggled into his warmth. Kai had been awake for ages. He watched as Elektra snuggled into him

"Morning," he said. Elektra looked up at his face.

"Hey," she said. Kai leaned down and kissed Elektra sweetly on the lips.

"Thank god it's the weekend," Elektra yawned again. She stood up and walked out to the kitchen while Kai following close behind her.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** sorry if Kai was a bit OOC. 

**(1)** The word is in quotation marks because Megan meant something else but because Kai was there she had to improvise. What she really meant was that she was going to feed of the sick and/or dieing wild animals that are a threat to humans. Clever and helpful to humans, hehehe. Hey she does have to eat after all.

Anyways you know what to do, R&R. Luv Phoenix

Thanks to:

StrataDranzer

NaMeLeSs LiTtLe GiRl-K

Crismon Eyes

HeartlessDevil

thnku4thevenom

Princess Sylvia

Ajrin

thiscowhatesmilk

BeckyKai4Eva

Mina the Mischevious


	12. Chapter 12

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Hope this is still interesting for you. Enjoy

* * *

Months past and Elektra and Kai begun to hang out more often. Elektra knew that she didn't love Tala anymore, but had fall deeply in love with Kai. Elektra looked out from behind the stage curtain, watching as the people piled into the auditorium for the presentation of the play. She watched as her mother and Daisuke sat down. She gulped and hoped that she didn't embarrass herself in front of them. Tala walked in and sat down behind Elektra's family. She turned and went to get changed into her costume, thinking if her father was here that he would be proud of her.

* * *

Her father was a kind and gentle person that passed away before his time. He was driving home one night when vampires attacked his car. Elektra's mother knew something was wrong and went to find him. When she arrived, she saw his car smashed into the railing and his body on the ground with vampires surrounding him. That was the night Elektra's father died and the night that Megan decided that it was time to start protecting humans like her ancestors did. Thus she taught Elektra and Daisuke everything they needed to know.

* * *

Kai watched Elektra as she got her hair done. She stood up and faced Kai.

"You alright?" he asked. Elektra nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath just as announced that the play was starting.

* * *

The play went well and she didn't make a fool of herself. She smiled and bowed to the audience before running backstage to take the costume off. She could still here everyone applauding. She got dressed into her normal clothes which consisted of a denim skirt with a black top. She washed the makeup off and tied her hair into a ponytail. After that she went to see her family and Tala.

"You were great," Daisuke and her mother said in unison.

"Thanks," Elektra smiled making her fangs show. She turned to Tala.

"Hey Elektra. You were great on stage," said Tala.

"I need to talk to you alone," she said as she dragged him away from the others.

"I'm sorry Tala," Elektra hesitated as she looked at the floor.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Tala asked. Elektra nodded knowing exactly who Tala was talking about.

"I'm sorry," she said again; tears slipping down her cheek, "Friends?" Tala wiped away her tears and hugged her.

"Friends," he said, "Can I kiss you one last time?" Elektra nodded and leaned up and meet Tala's lips. This was the last kiss they would share as a couple. She felt sorry for Tala but she didn't love him anymore. They parted.

"You deserve some better then me," she said before she walked over to where Kai was, with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She hugged Kai and cried into his shirt. He lifted her head and wiped the tears away. He led her out to his car and took her home.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Kai leaned down and they both shared a chaste kiss. Elektra stepped out of the car and watched Kai drive off. She turned and walked into her home. She was to emotional to do anything else except go to sleep.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix: aw Elektra and Tala broke up. Aw well, it was for the best, hehehe. Anyways R&R. Luv Phoenix.**

Thanks to:

thnku4thevenom

HeartlessDevil

StrataDranzer

Ajrin

thiscowhatesmilk

Princess Sylvia

BloodyBFly

nayrudreamcatcher

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos


	13. Chapter 13

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. This chappie is interesting at the end. And a important A/N at the end of this chappie. Enjoy.

* * *

At school, Elektra begun to hang around with Kai as well. She'd always sit next to him in class and sometimes eat lunch with him. He began to talk more and more and she realised that she was the one bringing him out of his shell. 

As she placed her books in her locker, Kai came up behind her.

"Hey," Elektra said as she turned around and faced him. Kai placed his lips on hers.

"You know that dance that's coming up?" Kai asked.

"The one that's tonight?" Elektra asked. Kai nodded.

"What about it?" Elektra asked, curiously.

"Go with me," he ordered rather then asked.

"I didn't think you were the type to go to these things," Elektra smiled.

"For you, I'd do anything," Kai said. Elektra nodded and hugged Kai.

"I'll pick you up around 7," Kai said before walking off. Elektra leaned against her locker and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Hilary asked, walking up to her.

"Huh. Oh sorry Hil's I didn't see you coming," said Elektra, "So are you going with anyone to the dance? If so, who?"

"Tyson," Hilary whispered.

The rest of the lessons went fast and all Elektra could think of was that Kai was actually going to the dance because of her.

* * *

As she looked at herself in the mirror, the doorbell rung. Elektra looked at her clock which read 7.00pm. She smiled making one of her fangs visible on her bottom lip. 

'Right on time,' she thought as she ran downstairs and to the front doors where Kai was standing patiently waiting for her.

When they got to the school, Elektra was greeted by her friends. She and Kai were forced to dance by Hilary. When Hilary turned her back they slipped away and got a drink.

* * *

Elektra stood to the side of the room. She watched her friends dance and have fun. She sipped at the drink. Kai stood beside her. He sighed. He knew that he had to tell her. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kai asked. Elektra looked up and nodded. She threw the empty plastic cup away and followed Kai outside into the dark. They walked in silence until Kai broke it.

"You love me don't you?" Kai asked.

"Yeah why?" Elektra asked.

"Well, well, well. What is the pretty lady doing outside in the dark and so alone," came a dangerous voice.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix:** hehehe a cliffie? An easy cliffie to work out though. 

I know this will be demanding but **I want at least 10 reviews before I update.** You ppl have forced me to do this because you haven't been reviewing a lot. I apologies to the people who constantly review, thanks you ppls, But to everyone else REVIEW otherwise no update. alsoplease check out my new story Island Phoenix.Luv Phoenix

Thanks to:

HeartlessDevil

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

ShadowFire99

nayrudreamcatcher

Princess Sylvia

thiscowhatesmilk


	14. Chapter 14

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. The chappie you've all been waiting for they finally find out about each other. Enjoy.

* * *

Elektra and Kai stopped, both knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Show yourself, Voltaire," Elektra said with determination in her voice.

"How do you know Voltaire?" Kai asked.

"My dear grandson. She knows me because she's the Princess of Darkness. Come Kai," Voltaire laughed. Elektra and Kai looked at each other with betrayed expression on their faces.

"Is it true? Tell me it's not true. Tell me that you are not his grandson," Elektra said, in a voice that sounded like she was in pain. She sensed vampires surrounding her.

"It's true. I'm sorry Elektra," Kai said sadly, bowing his head as he walked over to Voltaire.

"Bastards. All of you," Elektra yelled, "And I know I'm surrounded Voltaire?"

"You're a smart one Princess," Voltaire said as he commanded the vampires surrounding them to attack Elektra. Elektra called upon Dralion, but they were no match for 20 vampires that attacked together.

"Get Daisuke," Elektra gasped at Dralion.

"No need to," Daisuke said as he jumped down from the rooftops and helped his sister. Elektra could hear Kai's pleas to Voltaire to stop the attack. As soon as Voltaire spotted Daisuke he made his followers retreat. Kai and Elektra looked at each other before Kai disappeared.

Elektra staggered over to Daisuke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked up at him, "I should have listened to you." tears leaked out from her eyes. Daisuke sighed and pulled his sister into a hug.

"It's alright," he said trying to sooth his sister. Dralion disappeared as Daisuke picked up the now sleeping girl, bridal style and took her home so that he could treat her wounds.

* * *

Elektra healed pretty fast over the weekend because of her enhanced abilities. As she walked into the classroomwith Hilary she shot Kai a dirty look. She excused herself and walked over to Kai.

"If I were you, I wouldn't show my face around here, you fucking arsehole," Elektra whispered as she leaned down stopping inches from him.

"But I'm not you," Kai whispered as he closed the gap and kissed her. Elektra pulled away and gave Kai a glare that surpassed his death glare. She walked over to her friends and began talking to them as if that conversation and kiss with Kai never happened.

* * *

Elektra decided not to go to the cafeteria; instead she went to the library. She picked a book, randomly and sat down at the table in the corner. She opened the book and just stared at it thinking about Kai. She knew that deep down in her heart she still loved him but he was the enemy.

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought. She sighed. She closed the book and placed it back on the self. She walked out just as Kai walked in. She glared at Kai and kept walking. She went to the cafeteria and sat with her friends, and listened to their conversations.

TBC…

**

* * *

Phoenix: aw poor Kai and Elektra will they ever be able to forgive each other? And congrats if you thought it was Voltaire.**

Phoenix: -picks up baseball bat-How could you do that Voltaire? Breaking up such a cute couple. Damn you Voltaire –constantly hits him with the baseball bat- DIE VOLTAIRE. Ok I'm over it.

Voltaire: so you should be.

Phoenix: didn't I just kill you.

Voltaire: I'm a vampire, you idiot.

Anyways R&R. Luv Phoenix.

P.S. thanks for all the reviews. Keep them up. 15 reviews before I continue. You can do it; I have faith in you reviewers.

Thanks to:

Lestats Slayer

Nayrudreamcatcher

Princess Sylvia

BirdsofPrey9832

IcePhoenixLove

nav.love

Zafir17

Ajrin

WhisperInMyDreams

brat-always-day-and-night

BeckyKai4Eva

LightintheDarkTempest

Sakura

native-kitten

silverdranzer

cougarfan21

thiscowhatesmilk

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

dark Alley


	15. Chapter 15

**Phoenix:** heya everyone.I couldn't wait to get the 15 reviews this time. AnywaysEnjoy

* * *

Weeks past. Everyday, Kai tried to get Elektra to listen to him. But she would always leave before he could say it. Elektra walked to her class. Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Elektra turned around to find Kai. 

"What the fuck do you want?" she growled.

"I don't care about Voltaire. All I care about is…," Kai started but Elektra cut him off.

"We're enemies. I can easily kill you, so stop trying to talk to me," said Elektra, not looking into his eyes.

"I know you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you," Kai said as he placed a hand on Elektra's shoulder. Elektra pushed him away, making him fall over a desk. Elektra walked out of the room.

* * *

Kai didn't listen to her and still kept trying to talk to her. Elektra got Daisuke to escort her to and fro classes and home. Even though Daisuke was with her didn't stop Kai from trying. He stepped in front of Elektra. 

"Get lost Kai," she said. Daisuke growled at him. Kai opened his mouth to speak but Elektra stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it," she said as she pushed past him. Daisuke grabbed Kai.

"She told you to get lost so I suggest you do," Daisuke growled before he let go of Kai and followed Elektra to the cafeteria.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Elektra asked her friends when she sat down in the cafeteria.

"They know that you're a vampire, I didn't tell them though," said Tala. Elektra sighed before she stood up to the table.

"I don't care about my reputation so yes it is true, I am a vampire and so is my brother. We are half vampire, half human. If you are going to be afraid of us then there is someone else you must be more afraid of. He too is a half vampire. His name is Kai Hiwatari," Elektra yelled, "Ask yourselves this, have you heard of the Princess of Darkness?" Everyone was silent.

"Well have you?" Elektra asked.

"Yes," said a random student, "she is the protector of humans."

"That is true. I am the Princess of Darkness," Elektra still yelling "I am the one that protects you." She stepped down off the table.

She was just about to start eating lunch when the sky turned dark. She and her brother walked out to find the sun being covered by something. A bat appeared and transformed into Megan.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Phoenix:** so what ya think? And sorry it's short but please review. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

thiscowhatesmilk

cougarfan21

If I say I love you

Nayrudreamcatcher

Vican89

dark Alley

Ajrin

Sakura

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

EveryonesSpecail


	16. Chapter 16

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. only 2 more chappies after this one. Enjoy

* * *

"The war is about to being, isn't it?" Daisuke asked. 

"Yes, I hope you 2 are ready, "Said Megan.

"Pathetic, they are immune to the sun yet they still cover it up," said Elektra.

"Elektra would you do the honours," said Megan. Elektra nodded. She took a ring off and threw it up into the air. It transformed into a gold pitchfork. Her outfit changed as well. She was no longer wearing her school uniform but a black leather bikini like top and a long black leather skirt with slits up both sides that stopped 3 ½ inches before the waist with a black leather bikini bottoms underneath. She was also wearing knee high boots and her blonde hair with red streaks was now untied. She raised the pitchfork like staff. She closed her eyes and recited an incantation:

_I call upon the souls of the vampires that protected mankind for centuries._

_Help us, aid us in this war. Take to flesh now and battle along side us til the war is finally over._

The staff glowed a bright light. Thousands of vampire souls came. They turned back to flesh. Elektra opened her eyes.

"Scatter and hide until its time," she said. All of the vampires she conjured obeyed. A red aura surrounded her as she called for her fighting partner: Dralion. Elektra looked at her brother. His outfit had changed as well. He now was wearing just black leather pants and no shirt. A blue aura surrounded Daisuke as he called for his fighting partner. A sphinx appeared next to him. The sphinx was called Sapian.

"Let me fight along side you. I don't care about my grandfather. You taught me things he could never. You showed me what is right," said Kai, "Not to mention that I love you and nothing can change that." Elektra turned to her mother for guidance.

"Let him," Megan said. Elektra nodded. Kai, who had taken his shirt off (AN: Drools –starts Daydreaming about Kai- huh, oh right on with the fic hehehe) and now only in his school pants, had a black aura surround him as he called for his fighting partner: Dranzer.

"Where is Black Dranzer?" Elektra asked.

"I don't call for her anymore because she is evil," said Kai. They heard a screech and looked they looked up to find the sky littered with bats.

"I have a feeling that with the end of this war will also be the end of my life," Elektra said, "I wish the legendary vampire was here. He could lead us to victory."

"But the legendary vampire is here," said Megan, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but you, Elektra, are the legendary vampire."

"How? The legendary vampire is male and I'm not male," Elektra argued.

"The vampire that can summon and control Dralion is the legendary vampire; and the legendary vampire can be either gender," Megan said, "You are the key to our victory in this war."

"Um… you might wanna prepare for the war instead of talking about it," Daisuke yelled. They saw Voltaire's vampires descend.

"Dralion, get the students and staff inside," Elektra ordered. Dralion obeyed.

"Dranzer help him," Kai ordered. Together Dranzer and Dralion had everyone inside in a few seconds.

"Hello, losers," Voltaire laughed. Elektra growled at him.

"Kai get over here," he ordered his grandson.

"No," Kai said, defiantly as he stood firmly next to Elektra.

"If you will not fight with me then you shall die as well," said Voltaire to his grandson.

"Then so be it. I'd rather die then fight along side you, bastard," Kai spat.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Phoenix:** the reason Kai took his school shirt off was because it was baggy and it would have gotten in the way. Please check outthe stories from StrataDranzer.Anyways R&R. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

kay1fire

Blitz12

nayrudreamcatcher

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

dark Alley

thiscowhatesmilk

Zonaska

cougarfan21


	17. Chapter 17

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Here's the second last chappie. Enjoy

* * *

Voltaire's followers landed behind him, ready to attack their leader's enemy: the Princess of Darkness and her allies. Elektra got into a fighting stance. Daisuke, Megan and Kai also got into a fighting stance. The beasts standing behind their owner, their partner. 

Elektra and Voltaire stared at each other waiting for the first one to make to move. Voltaire quickly glanced over the vampires and creatures that stood in his way. He laughed as he saw that she didn't had more then 10 helping her. How wrong was he? Voltaire was the first to make the move. Elektra dodged.

"Attack," Elektra yelled. The vampire souls that she conjured up appeared and started attacking Voltaire's army. Voltaire was slightly taken back from the large amount of vampires that were helping the Princess of Darkness. Elektra back flipped and landed next to Daisuke. Voltaire walked behind his army and stood there watching as the war unfolded.

* * *

Daisuke and Elektra fought back to back. Megan was stopping Voltaire's vampires from getting into the school and Kai was fighting on his own. Dralion and Dranzer took to flight and sent beams of fire towards their masters and mistress's enemies. Sapian was helping his ex mistress: Megan. 

Elektra held out the gold pitchfork out in front of her. A bright energy beam was sent towards hundreds of Voltaire's vampires, killing them. Daisuke was using hand to hand combat while clawing and trying to bite his opponents.

* * *

High above, students were looking out the windows of the classrooms. The teachers hid underneath their desks terrified, rocking back and forth and mumbling 'I hate wars' while the students were all excited to finally witness the legendary Princess of Darkness in action.

* * *

Tala and Hilary were standing next to each other watching in anticipation that Elektra would win the war. Both Tala and Hilary felt their bodies grow warm. A few classrooms away Ray, Tyson and Max's felt their bodies grow warm as well. A dragon appeared next to Tyson, a turtle next to Max and a white tiger next to Ray. The beasts nodded to each other before going and helping Elektra.

* * *

In the other classroom, a white wolf with ice wings stood next to Tala; while silver winged, white fox with 2 tails stood next to Hilary. Tala and Hilary looked at each other then at the wolf and fox. They watched as the wolf and fox ran out of the classroom and down towards the battle. No one noticed the beasts coming from the 5 as they were all busy watching Elektra and her army of vampires and beasts.

* * *

Daisuke and Elektra found themselves surrounded by vampires with no escape. 

"Not this again," Elektra growled as she remembered the last time she was surrounded.

"Daisuke," she yelled over the commotion of the war. Daisuke turned around. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he lifted his sister onto his shoulders. She held the staff up and a bright light destroyed the vampires surrounding them. He gently placed her back down and they continued to fight back to back.

* * *

The battle raged on way into the night. Most of the students except for 5 of them had fallen asleep. They continued to watch the fight. They didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Phoenix:** so who will win? Hehehe. Review and I'll update quicker. Luv Phoenix 

Thanks to:

Sakura (AN: No they're not back together, just fighting on the same side)

Ajrin

Drakeamberblake

kay1fire

Kiyoumaofthemoon

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

dark Alley

aneezaali3

nayrudreamcatcher


	18. Chapter 18

**Phoenix:** heya everyone. Here's the last chappie. Enjoy

**Warning:** slightly gross near the end of the chappie but hey it's something different.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire's army and Elektra's were decreasing in numbers, however there were no dead bodies lying on the ground as they all had turned to dust or gone back to where they were before they were summoned. Daisuke defeated the last vampire and stepped in front of Elektra, so that she could regain her breath in case Voltaire attacked them. Voltaire unfolded his arms and walked towards Daisuke and Elektra.

"Move. It's me he wants," Elektra said ass he placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke was about to argue but when he saw the determined looked on his sister's face he decided against it. Nothing would be able to stop her. He stepped aside and walked towards his mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elektra gripped the gold pitchfork tighter. She was ready for this, ready to kill Voltaire and wipe the smirk off his face. Both stared at each other never looking away.

"Is this a fight or a staring contest?" Voltaire asked.

"What do you think?" Elektra asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Lets begin," said Voltaire as he charged forward. Elektra held he staff out in front of her and an energy beam was sent towards Voltaire, knocking him to the ground. Elektra smirked. A few seconds later, Voltaire stood up.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Voltaire asked.

"For a second there," Elektra paused and smirked, "yeah I did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fought for ages, neither one showing how hurt or tired they were. Elektra's pitchfork laid on the ground, forgotten. She and Voltaire were currently go hand to hand. Voltaire flexed his hand and aimed at Elektra's head. She ducked. Elektra plunged her hand into Voltaire's chest right where his heart was. She looked up at him and smirked before she pulled her hand back out. She straightened up. In her hand was Voltaire's heart, dripping with his blood. The freaky this was that it still was beating in her hand.

"Goodbye Voltaire," she smiled at Voltaire. Voltaire's eyes widened as she tightened her grip around his heart. As the pressure increased, the heart began to collapse into itself. With one last smirk she crushed it, letting the pieces fall to the ground. She watched as Voltaire fell down next to the pieces of his broken heart then turn to dust. She raised her hand and licked some of the blood off it.

She turned and looked at her allies. She smiled and watched as the vampire souls that she had call upon return to where they came from. The beasts disappeared as well.

"Thankyou," Elektra whispered before she fell to her knees. She heard Kai, Daisuke and her mother yelling out to her, but she tuned their voices out. She leaned forward and her face connected with the cold ground. She had no energy left to carry on. Elektra closed her eyes and knew no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix: **so what ya think? Yeah I know you can kill me right about now, but then again if you do, I might not be able to write a sequel. Tell me if you want a sequel or not. R&R. Luv Phoenix.

**P.S.** I want more that 15 people saying that they want the sequel, otherwise I won't be posting the sequel. 

Thanks to:

Ajrin

Thiscowhatesmilk

Drakeamberblake

Blue Flaming Cheetah

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

Princess Sylvia


End file.
